1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of paddles of manually propelling waterborne craft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicant is aware of the Herring U.S. Pat. No. 1,807,289; the Korth U.S. Pat. No. 1,817,414; and the Wisbrod U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,781. None of the above patents suggest or disclose applicant's device.
The usual practice in paddling a canoe or the like with prior paddles is to alternate the paddling strokes from the left-hand side of the canoe to the right-hand side in order to keep the canoe in a straight course. This technique requires considerable experience in order to keep the canoe on a straight course. In addition, the constant changing from the left-hand side to the right-hand side causes considerable water to drip into the canoe which compounds the aggravation. The above problems were recognized by certain of the above-mentioned patents. One of such patents included a baffle or shield disposed about the shaft of the paddle so as to prevent the water running downwardly on the shaft toward the near end or into the canoe. Another attempt at avoiding the constant changing from the left to the right side of the canoe included means for joining a pair of remotely extending paddles which are intended to be alternately stroked in order to keep the canoe on a straight course. Obviously, a paddle of this length necessitated incorporating means for disassembling the pair of paddles and also conveniently included a pair of handles which could selectively be attached to the pair of paddles to reconstitute them to completely separate paddles if desired.
Another of the above-mentioned patents pertains to an improved canoe paddle in which the handle is joined with the blade by an improved coupling piece so constructed and designed with reference to the handle that such handle will receive adequate support throughout the extension area thereof, and in which the connection between the handle and the joint will be made quickly and expeditiously while the removal of the parts is facilitated. It should be pointed out that variable pitch of the latter mentioned paddle was not anticipated by the inventor. In other words, while the structure disclosed provides for positioning the blade at various angular positions relative to the grip, it has not been suggested or disclosed by any of the prior known devices.
Another well-known technique which is used to keep a canoe on a straight course without alternating from one side of the canoe to the other is a stroke commonly referred to as the "J" stroke. It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the J stroke is very tiring to the wrists of the boatman. Additionally, mastering the J stroke involves considerable experience in the art of paddling a canoe.
In fact, it can accurately be concluded that keeping a singularly paddled boat on a smooth straight course has plagued boatmen for years and possibly centuries. According to the known prior art and practices as exemplified by certain of the above-mentioned patents, paddles which may be disassembled generally are constructed by tapered or friction fit members which are held together in any suitable manner. These prior paddles may be separated but only with cumbersome motion and are joined back together by a time-consuming technique rendering them nonconducive to easy or quick and repeated angle adjustments. Certainly, none of these prior paddles could be considered to include structure for making angular pitch adjustments while being used to paddle a canoe.